In recent years, with the development of smart phones, mobile phone application have become an indispensable product in people's daily life. Gathering of weather information, which is necessary for people in thousands of years, occupies an important place in the mobile phone applications.
Weather applications have undergo a significant development, and a large variety of weather applications are available in the market. In related technologies, a weather application describes weather conditions. Generally, some images or animations are preconfigured in the application, and these images or animations are placed on the interface of the application depending on the types of weather.